


Holding Back

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Episode: s05e06 Timeless, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry begins an affair after what happened in the episode, "Timeless." They hid their affair from B'Elanna (and the crew) so that she doesn't get hurt. However, an unfortunate incident reveals the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Tom Paris/Harry Kim fandom. Why did I not see the slash before between the two? It was so obvious! I started re-watching Voyager again and the slash came to me right after the episode, "The Chute." So forgive me if the characters are too OOC or if there's grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I added some stuff to Harry's speech in the beginning, so hopefully it's not too confusing.

"Hello Harry, I don't have much time, so listen to me. Fifteen years ago, I made a mistake and one hundred and fifty people died. I've spent every day since then regretting that mistake, but if you're watching this now, that means all of that has changed. However, before I go, do yourself a favor, tell Tom Paris how you really feel. Ever since the incident, I regret on telling him even though he is with B'Elanna Torres and I didn't want to come between them. 

Don't end up like me and in the end, regretting it. I tried moving on and dating men and women, but I just couldn't. So please, give this message to Tom Paris once you're done listening to this. He deserves to know. Tom Paris, if my better half had given this to you, you should know then: I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were in that prison but I was too scared to tell you then knowing the fact that it might changed our friendship. 

Seek out my other half and please, tell him how you feel. I don't want him to end up alone. My relationship with Libby had suffered when I returned to Earth with Chakotay. After that I dated Chakotay for a few months but that didn't work well either. I love you, Tom Eugene Paris, and I will always be your best friend even if you don't return the feelings," Harry Kim adds.

"Mister Kim, your assistance please," doctor's voice said suddenly.

Harry sighed, "I got to go, but the two of you, you owe me one."

\------------

It was five minutes before Ensign Harry Kim said anything as he was speechless to his very own speech. "Computer, locate Lt. Tom Paris," Harry orders.

"Lt. Tom Paris is in his quarters," the computer replies.

"Is he alone?" Harry asked.

"Negative."

"Who is he with?" Harry demanded.

"B'Elanna Torres."

Harry taps his combadge, "Harry Kim to Tom Paris, are you busy at the moment?" He asked and there was no answer. "Tom, answer me!" 

There was a groan at the other end, "Bad timing, Har," Tom replies.

"I need to talk to you, alone," Harry adds.

"Now?" 

"Now," Harry replies without any hesitation.

"My quarters, in ten minutes, is that okay?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it's fine," Harry replies.

"See you then."

\------------

There was a chime at his door as Tom Paris went to go and answer it. He found face-to-face with none other than Harry Kim himself. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He asked with a smile as he moved out off the way to let him in.

"The captain gave me a message to review," Harry began.

"What kind of message?" Tom asked intrigued.

"It was a message, from the future," Harry said.

"What?" Tom asked bewildered.

"It's a message addressed for you and me," Harry said as he was fidgeting nervously.

"From whom?" 

"Myself, fifteen years from now," Harry replies.

"I still don't get..."

"Look, is B'Elanna here?" Harry asked.

"How?" Tom asked but shook his head, "you checked the computer where I am, didn't you? Why?" He asked.

"You need to listen to this message, Tom, privately," Harry added.

"Harry..."

"Please Tom, no more questions. Just review the message," Harry said pleadingly.

Tom sighed, "If you are so eager about it..."

"Thank you."  
\-----------

When Harry saw Tom later that day on the bridge, Tom had avoided him completely right after their eye contact. It was merely five days when they ran into each other that wasn't on the bridge or the briefing room. It was in the mess hall when Harry was done with his duty shift that he saw Tom and B'Elanna sitting together in one table. Harry was about to leave the mess hall but it was B'Elanna whom stopped him.

"Hey Starfleet, over here!" B'Elanna's voice called out to him.

Harry faked a fake smile as he went over to their table, "how's it going guys?" He asked as he took a sit next to B'Elanna and not Tom. 

B'Elanna looked at him, "We miss you, I mean, Tom misses you," she said.

Harry looked at Tom surprised, "I don't miss him, B'Elanna!"

B'Elanna frowned as she took a bite out off her food before replying, "how come you always complain then?" She asked.

Harry smirked, "What's he complaining about?" He asked.

B'Elanna sighed, "the two of you have different shifts so he can't find someone that's suitable to play his sidekick in his adventure in Captain Proton," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he tried asking Seven of Nine before, but that didn't worked out well," B'Elanna said.

"B'Elanna..." Tom warned.

Before B'Elanna could say anything her combadge beeped, "B'Elanna, report to engineering on the double," Chakotay's voice ordered.

B'Elanna sighed, "Duty calls," she mutters and she stood up from her seat, gave a kiss to Tom on the cheek before leaving the mess hall.

There was silence between the two men until Harry's stomach grumbles. The two men laughed at the noise, "I should get something to eat," Harry said still chuckling.

"Go on ahead, I'll still be here," Tom said with a small smile.

"Or perhaps we should talk somewhere more privately? My quarters?" Harry suggested.

"I'm still eating..." Tom replies as he looks down at his plate.  
"Yes, of course," Harry said nodding slowly as he stood up. 

Tom grabbed his arm, "Harry, go replicate something and come back here. I'll be waiting," he said.

"But..." Harry began to fidget on where he was standing as he looks around the mess hall at the dozen of people there.

"Harry, I promise you, I won't leave until we talk about the message. Once we are done eating, we'll go to your quarters, deal?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded solemnly and he went to go get his food as Tom watches him out off the corner of his eye. Harry returns with his plate and the two began eating again. It was a minute later when Harry broke off the silence. 

"So, Seven of Nine, tell me what happened," Harry said intrigued.

Tom smiles and chuckles at the memory, "you don't want to know," he said.

"Oh, tell me! This got to be good," Harry replies with a grin.

"Alright, do you remember the void?" Tom asked as Harry nodded, "well, it started..."

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it so far? I got the idea today and hopefully it will work out well... there's not much stories of Tom Paris/Harry Kim... do any of you know where I could read some?


End file.
